


A Favour For A Favour

by orphan_account



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from bac0nluver69 : can i get one with mogar saving vav and then vav shows his appreciation to him by going down on him. bonus points if mogar also repays him too.</p><p> </p><p>*i didn't post the full work last time, whoops</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favour For A Favour

**Author's Note:**

> as allways comments are welcome

It’s been a slow week for X-Ray and Vav, no villains have made an appearance and Mogar has made himself scarce. With nothing better to do X-Ray and Vav decide some video games and bevs are the best option. They play until 12am at X-Ray’s house with Vav having lost the majority of their games.

“I should get going, in case a villain decides to attack early. Gotta stay alert!” Vav waves goodbye to X-Ray who is nearly passed out on his couch, as he heads outside to start walking home.

Vav doesn’t realise how drunk he is until he tries to walk in a straight line on the path to his apartment. He doesn’t expect to encounter any trouble since he’s out of uniform but that thought is quickly snuffed when he reaches the door to his apartment complex. The click of gun’s safety being switched off behind him send s a chill down his spine.

“Turn around slowly and give me all your money.”

Vav’s a bit too tipsy to assess the level of danger he’s currently in so he decides to use his powers of reasoning.

“That’s not very nice ya know?”

There’s a pause as the mugger processes what’s being said to him.

“What the fuck? Give me your money or I’ll shoot you!”

Vav turns around to frown at the mugger only to see him sprawled on his back gun a few feet away and a certain vigilante growling down at him.

“Mogar!” Vav grins, he hasn’t seen the guy since they burnt his house down, and upon remembering that Vav suddenly feels very guilty.

“Huh?” He turns around, his hood up, and his eyebrows drawn in confusion. “Oh. It’s _you._ ”

Vav’s eyes widen. “How d’ya know it’s me?”

Mogar crosses his arms across his exposed chest. “You do not conceal your identity.”

Damn Hilda was right. He should probably get him and X-Ray some masks. Vav steps towards Mogar and gently grabs his bicep.

“Thanks for saving me.”

Mogar sniffs and frowns. “You are intoxicated.”

Vav giggles. “Yep! C’mon I need to thank you for saving me.”

He pulls a reluctant Mogar up stairs and into his apartment. The vigilante doesn’t seem to know why he’s being lead inside, but is going along with it anyways.

“You already thanked me. Why are we in your den?”

Vav giggles. “Because I want to _really_ thank you.” He pushes Mogar down onto his couch, and kneels in front of him, in between his legs. Mogar still looks confused.

“What are you plotting?”

Vav smirks cheekily. “You’ll see.”

Vav nudges Mogar’s legs apart and positions himself comfortably between them. He leans forward and nuzzles his face against Mogar’s crotch eliciting a surprised sound from him.

Vav reaches up and tucks his fingers into the hem of Mogar’s yellow shorts tugging them down slowly and teasingly. Mogar lifts his hips to assist with the removal of his minimal clothes. Vav glances up briefly to see Mogar watching him intently with blown pupils.

“You wish to mate?” Mogar whispers in a low husky voice that sends shivers through Vav’s body.

“Something like that.”

Vav grins at learning that Mogar goes commando. He leans forward to admire the cock before him. It’s average in length, but large in girth. It’s standing at half mast, and Vav decides to breathe over it like a tease.

Mogar’s hands find themselves in Vav’s hair puling at it in need. Vav takes the hint and starts kissing up the shaft before him, running his tongue along where he sees fit. When Mogar starts moaning and panting, Vav takes his cock into his mouth, inching down slowly.

Mogar’s head tips back resting on the back of the couch, his hood falling off in the process. “You are skilled at this.”

Vav hums around the dick in his mouth, causing Mogar’s hips to thrust forward of their own accord. Luckily Vav was prepared, his hands on Mogar’s hips holding him back, causing him to whine.

Vav sets his own pace bobbing his head up and down Mogar’s shaft, speeding up every so often, until the man above him is moaning loudly, jaw slack, and his fists tugging at Vav’s hair. His orgasm rolls through him and he lets out a roar as he spills his cum into the hero’s throat.

Vav swallows happily, and grins up at Mogar’s completely spent and sated look. Vav sits back on the floor his legs splayed open lazily, unintentionally giving Mogar the perfect view of the bulge in his jeans.

Mogar leans down and pulls Vav up into his lap without any warning. The hero squawks in surprise and is surprised at the small smile on Mogar’s face.

“What’re you doin’?”

Mogar grins, baring his sharp teeth. “It is your turn now. That is how this works correct?”

Vav feels himself blushing despite his earlier actions. Who knew Mogar was such a gentleman? Being unable to find any words Vav just nods his head vigorously.

Mogar grins, and positions Vav so that he’s straddling his lap. They make quick work of removing Vav’s jeans and briefs, and for some reason Vav’s shirt bothers Mogar so that’s chucked to the floor to. He wraps one arm behind Vav to keep him balanced, and the other around his cock.

Vav gasps at the sudden contact. Mogar wastes no time and starts pumping his shaft at a steady pace. He leans forward and buries his face in Vav’s neck leaving open mouth kisses everywhere. Vav keens and tips his head to the side to give him more room to work with.

Mogar’s hand speeds up and Vav’s mouth becomes a repeating record of wanton moans and groans. Mogar can clearly sense that Vav is close, he grins into the hero’s neck and starts biting and sucking. The extra stimulation is enough to throw Vav over the edge, and Mogar holds him close as he just collapses with exhaustion.

Vav glances down and pulls a face at his cum spilt on his stomach. Mogar catches this face and repositions them so that Vav is lying on the couch. He leans down and licks up the mess maintaining eye contact the whole time, and Vav just stares in awe.

Without saying anything, Mogar lies down on the couch next to Vav and pulls him flush against his body. His arms holding Vav comfortably, and his face happily nested into the space between Vav’s neck and shoulder.


End file.
